


Room 108

by phandomlights, so__punk



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Lashton - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phandomlights/pseuds/phandomlights, https://archiveofourown.org/users/so__punk/pseuds/so__punk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is a volunteer at the local hospital, and Ashton is the patient with cancer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room 108

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Okay not much to put here, but hope you enjoy, and if you do please give it a kudos.

** Luke's POV: **

"Alright today in community class we will be choosing where we'll volunteer there are 13 different volunteer options, one for each of you. When you are finished reading your article please come up write your name next to your option of choice, and grab the corresponding info in this folder." Ms. Molly said waving the folder around in the air after finally setting it down on an empty desk. "You may begin reading whenever you please."

 

 

 

   I picked up my article from my desk and started to read it. Something about sea mammals or whatever. I wasn't really sure though I suck at reading, well not just reading _everything_ academically related. I am good at a few things though, singing, making little kids laugh, or just anything involved with people I guess. As soon as i finished reading my article, (which was a long time), I got up to the front to choose a place to volunteer. There were only three options left, which made me sad because that meant I was the last one to finish reading, since two kids were absent today. I scanned the paper reading the info about the three options left.

 

_**Sea Mammal Search and Rescue:** If you love sea mammals you'll love this. Come help take care of animals such as dolphins whales and other creatures too. Help take are of abandoned young ones, and brig whales back to the ocean stuck on shore. Your job as a volunteer will be to clean up trash on the beach preventing animals from swallowing it, and other things too such as washing our tools that help the animals after we use them so any viruses don't spread. Most exciting you might get to see some of the animals every now and then.  
_

 

 

**_Homeless Shelter:_ ** _Your job here will be to_ _take care of people whom don't have homes. You'll be in charge of holding food and clothing drives, also unpacking supplies from boxes and putting them on shelves. You may also get to collect people from the streets and bring them to our shelter every now and then, so they  won't get in trouble with law. If you love to play games you can enjoy playing them with the homeless. Best of all about volunteering here, is that you get to meet new people every day, and you can feel good about helping others, and protecting them from being arrested.  
_

 

_**The Hospital:** Every volunteer here is assigned a patient, usually around their age or younger. Your job is to take care of people who are very sick and currently living in the hospital due to their sickness. Some of these patients, are very lonely and  need some one to talk to and take care of them. This kind of volunteering isn't for everyone, but if this is for you, apply today._

 

I decided against the _Sea Mammal Search and Rescue_. since it just sounded like a bunch of cleaning rather than actually helping animals. I also decided not to do any volunteering at the homeless shelter, not because it sounds boring, because it actually sounded quite fun, it is just homeless people tend to be very aggressive and when I was younger they would always make  me feel bad for not giving them money, so  I now have a fear of any homeless shelter or homeless people in general. It sounds petty and rude, but any experience as a young child affects you quite a lot when you're older. I guess my only option was to do the hospital, but that sounded like lots of fun. I wrote my name next to the hospital option and grabbed the info. I  will be volunteering everyday after school until 7. I started Monday.

*+*+*+*+*

  Today is my first day of volunteering. I start at 2:45, I got out of school at 2:30 but it's a bit of a walk from school to the hospital.

  When I arrived to the hospital, I was 10 minutes early. A lady at the front who's name was "Linda" according to my name tag asked me my name and handed me a folder. Inside the folder there was a picture of a boy with curly brown hair. Underneath the picture there was a paper with info all about the boy and his room number. I decided against reading it, because I'd rather find out about him from the boy himself. So instead only read the room number, room 108.

    I made my way to his room, and knocked on the door slightly. "Come in." I heard a voice say from the other side of the door. I opened it slowly, as it made a creaking noise. "Hey, I'm Luke I am 15 and I guess I'm your caretaker." I said making quotes with my fingers as I said the word caretaker. "I know." the boy said looking at me before continuing, "I'm Ash, well Ashton, but I prefer Ash. I am 17 and I'm here because I have fucking cancer...sorry. I have stage two leukemia." I frowned and looked at the ground, "I'm sorry. How come you live in the hospital if it's only stage two?", he laughed a little, but very sarcastically, "Well my parents didn't want to deal with me, because it depressed them so they spent thousands of dollars threw me in here and moved to Melbourne." "Oh, Im very sorry, does anyone visit you?" "Don't be it's not your fault, and no they don't, but at least I have you now." he flashed a smile, and grabbed something from a small table beside his bed, 'You have a nintendo?" he asked waving a blue one in the air. "Of course, it's in my bag."

 

    We ended up playing Pokemon almost the whole time I was there, while we played we told each other about ourselves. "So what kind of music you like?" I asked, "Nirvana, ACDC Green Day, Blink 182, All Time Low, and a bunch of oldie. You?' I smiled to myself, "Everyone of those bands you named." He set his nintendo down, "Serious?" "Yeah." he gave me a very serious look, and then broke down laughing. "We have so much in common." "Yeah I know.'

   This was volunteering? Really, laughing your ass off with someone all day playing video games, and talking about music? I think this is what it's like to have a friend.


End file.
